1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing used in vehicles, industrial machines, agricultural machines and the like, and more particularly, to an improvement in an annular bearing used in the case where an impact load and an imbalanced load are involved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed various kinds of bearings which improve the shape of a bearing surface to cope with an impact load and an imbalanced load. According to one such proposal, the bearing surface is formed like a shape of a crown.
In recent years, in the light of high power of an internal combustion engine, demand for a bearing which can improve its operational performance and promptly respond to various changes of operational conditions has increased. However, a conventional bearing cannot satisfy such a demand.